Before Everything Falls Apart
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: Cassie needs to try to fix everything that is happening and has happened in her life before everything falls apart on her. Can se do it? No one knows yet. Want to find out? Keep reading the story, you will find out.


Cassie walked into Diana's house. She knew Diana would be upstairs in her room either sitting on her bed, or doing her homework. Cassie started up the stairs, and then went into Diana's room. Diana smiled when she saw the familiar face of Cassie.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked.

"Everything's fine." Cassie said. "I was just bored, you know since my grandma is in the hospital, I decided I would come over here see what you are doing."

"Just sitting here, like normal. You know since me and Adam broke up, I don't really do much anymore. You and me don't really see each other either out of the meetings and stuff like that." Diana explained. "It's a shame, really. We were really good friends, and then it went to waste."

"Woah, Diana, we are still friends you know?" Cassie asked.

"Not as good as we used to be." Diana had a point, Cassie had to admit that. But what Diana was saying made Cassie think that they weren't friends at all.

"Yeah I guess." Cassie agreed.

The room went silent all of a sudden. Cassie just stood there. After a few minutes of the awkward silence, Cassie said, "Well I guess I should go. You seem like your 'very' busy."

Diana laughed a little. "Your not even going to stay? I was just saying how we never even see each other anymore, then you say your going to leave?"

"Umm, I don't know? You seemed like you didn't want me here."

"FIne then, leave. I don't really care right now. As you can see I am not in the best mood, so bye." Diana said.

"Diana? Was it something I said?"

"No I am in a bad mood. You shouldn't have came anyways. I'll talk to you later Cassie." Diana said.

Cassie left Diana before she got even more mad. Right when Cassie walked out of the house she saw Adam walking up the driveway. They smiled at each other.

Cassie and Adam were standing right in front of each other now, not even talking, just looking in each other's eyes. "I thought you would be here." He said.

"How would you know?" Cassie asked.

"Just a thought."

"Oh I see." Cassie smiled. "How many of these thoughts do you normally have?"

"Sometimes a little too many."

"Well why's that?" Cassie asked.

"Because sometimes they are too good for me." Adam answered.

"How can they be to good for you?" Cassie questioned.

"Because sometimes they involve you."

Cassie had no idea what she would or even could say back to that. She knew Diana was still hung up about Adam, and she knew Diana still loved him. Cassie couldn't go after Adam right after him and Diana broke up one week previously. What was Cassie supposed to do?

Adam smiled. "I know, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I cant even imagine what is going on through your mind right now. You know you should be a good friend to Diana and not date me, but you also know you want to."

"YOu saying that is not helping me in any way possible." Cassie remarked.

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?" Cassie asked.

"Because I had a point to prove." Adam explained.

"A point that resembled me wanting you do badly but I cant because I don't want to hurt Diana?" Cassie asked. "What kind of point is that? Its kind of stupid."

"I know but it means something to me, which means in my head it is not stupid." Adam explained.

"Well I guess if it means something to you it may not be stupid to you, but it is to me. But I'm done with this conversation because after this it can only go bad." Cassie said. "And I am going to go."

"Do you want a ride?"

Cassie looked at Adam and said, "No I will be fine, thanks for asking though."

Adam nodded and walked away.

One week later.

Adam walked over to Cassie in the hallway. He says, "Hey."

"Oh, hi. I got to go, sorry I have class."

"Umm, Cassie its lunch." Adam says.

"Oh, right yeah, I have to get to my friends, sorry." Cassie walked away.

Adam grabs Cassie's forearm and pulls her back to him. "You know Cassie, just because you don't want to hurt Diana doesn't mean you have to stop talking to me period. I thought you knew that. Apparently not, cause if you did you would still be talking to me and not completely ignoring me." Adam let go of Cassie's arm and walked away.

Cassie grabbed all of her bags out of her locker and went out to the front of the school. Diana touched her shoulder and Cassie spun around. "You know Cassie, I know how good of a friend you are being, forgetting about your feelings and not dating Adam, but you don't have to just stop talking to him. That's not what I would expect of you. I wouldn't expect you to not date him either, but it makes me so happy to know that you aren't because of me."

"You know when you say it that way it sounds so much worse." Cassie explained.

"I know, but please just don't stop talking to Adam completely. He is a good person, and probably one of the nicest guys ever, you don't want to lose him. And if he does tell you he loves you, tell him it back. He doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"I wont do that Diana. I know how much it will hurt you." Cassie said.

"It wont hurt me Cassie, promise." Diana said.

"Yes it will, I don't like it when you guys lie to me. I know it will hurt you Diana." Cassie explained. "I know you better than you may think I do. I know when you are hurt, and I know when you are in a bad mood."

"I wasn't lying. But I have to go, Cassie. Text me later, okay?" Diana asked.

"YOu know I will." Cassie smiled.

"Actually no I don't. I don't know you will, because whenever I asked you to before you never did." Diana explained.

"I probably forgot." Cassie said.

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that. Don't be my friend then tear me down. I know I don't not deserve much but that for a fact I know I don't deserve." Diana warned. "I do a lot for you Cassie, and I was a friend to you when no one else was. I was your first friend, please don't push me away."

Diana walked away.

Cassie thought to herself, 'What was it with everyone giving her a speech today?'.

Cassie climbed into her jeep, and drove down past everyone's house, number 1, number 2, number 3, number 4, number 5, number 6, number 7, number 8, number 9, number 10, number 11, and finally number 12. Cassie parked her jeep in the drive way, and went into the house.


End file.
